Should I Tell Him?
by Doomed-Kelpie
Summary: After feeling sick, Hiroki goes to the doctor and finds out he's pregnant. However, he can't figure out how to tell Nowaki. (Contains MPREG)


**Should I Tell Him?**

Recently, Hiroki has been feeling pretty damn sh*tty. Normally, he'd just chalk it up to the fact that his workload has been heavier than usual lately. However, this was a completely new feeling, and Hiroki had no clue how to fix it. For a while now, Hiroki's been throwing up constantly. Luckily, Nowaki had just as much work as Hiroki, making it much easier to hide this from his boyfriend. After a month of constant nausea, the brunet decided that he should go to the doctor's office. In order to not make Nowaki worried, he went to a different hospital.

But he surely wasn't expecting _this_ to happen.

Hiroki received the results of his examination in the mail. He read the results to himself and almost yelled out in surprise. However, he caught himself so that his boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch, wouldn't ask why. Hiroki couldn't quite believe it, so he read the page once more. It was certain. Hiroki was pregnant.

"Hiro-san, did anything come in the mail?" Nowaki questioned.

"J-just some junk," Hiroki replied hastily.

Hiroki was at a loss. He really didn't know how to tell Nowaki the news. So, he stuffed the letter into the pocket of his coat and tried to think it over.

XXX

"Kamijou-sensei!" Miyagi sang the next day at work. Of course, this was followed by the overly-affectionate professor's glomping.

"Professor Miyagi!" Hiroki hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop with your sexual harassment!? Go play with the Dean's son or something!"

"Kamijooooooooou, you're so mean," Miyagi whined.

"For f*ck's sake, would you just do you're work for once?!" the furious professor replied.

"Hmmmmmm….Someone seems to be grumpier than usual today. Having trouble with your boyfriend again?" he mocked.

"That's none of your bu-!" Hiroki attempted to say before he clamped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom, where he threw up.

"Are you sick?" Miyagi asked once the brunet had thrown up the entirety of his breakfast.

"I'm fine," Hiroki grouched back at his superior.

"If you say so," the professor said.

As a few more weeks passed, Hiroki started to avoid Nowaki because he still couldn't think of a plan. Of course, Nowaki realized this immediately, and it worried him deeply.

"Hiro-san, is something wrong?" he asked.

"…No," Hiroki told him as he looked away.

Nowaki was close enough to see this motion. So, he decided to press the issue farther.

"Hiro-san, you've been acting strange lately. I know that something's not right." Nowaki continued.

"I said nothing's wrong, you damn brat!" the brunet yelled.

As Hiroki stomped out of the room, the dark-haired man's heart grew heavier.

XXX

The next week, both Nowaki and Hiroki miraculously got a few days off. Now that the couple were able to spend more time together, it became harder for Hiroki to hide the morning sickness.

"You should go rest, Hiro-san," Nowaki told his boyfriend after he threw up for the third time that day. Being a doctor, he knew it would be best for his boyfriend to get some medicine and sleep.

After he helped the weakened professor get to the bed, Nowaki decided to do the laundry. As he walked past Hiroki's coat, he noticed that it was starting to get pretty dirty. As he picked it up, he saw the corner of an envelope sticking out of one of the pockets. Thinking that it could be something important that Hiroki had stuffed in there while angry, he removed the envelope to put it in a safe place. Nowaki stopped, however, when he saw that the sender was a hospital. Curiously, he opened the letter and began reading just as Hiroki left the bedroom.

"Put that down!" Hiroki screeched as he tried to take the envelope from the larger man.

Ignoring his boyfriend's *request*, Nowaki held the letter where the brunet couldn't reach it and finished reading. His eyes went wide in surprise.

"Hiro-san, you're pregnant?!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Hiroki looked away. Still, he couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly, Nowaki scooped him up in a big hug.

"Oh, Hiro-san, I'm so happy!" he beamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I just couldn't figure out what to say…," the brunet muttered as he finally found his words.

"I can't believe we're actually going to have a baby!" Nowaki continued.

As the large man continued to hug the professor and chatter happily, Hiroki thought:

"At least it'll have Nowaki to dote on it…"

 **THE END.**


End file.
